We're Not Done Yet
by devinsnama
Summary: Set three Years from now. An injury causes problems for Harm and Mac


TITLE-We're not done yet  
  
AUTHOR-devinsnama mysweets530@hotmail.com  
  
RATING- G  
  
SPOILERS-"Yeah, Baby"  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own the characters, they belong to Mr. Bellisario. I'm just borrowing them and will return them to where I found them when I'm done.  
  
SUMMARY-Set three years from now. An injury cause problems for Harm and Mac  
  
FEEDBACK-feedback is welcome, good or bad  
  
NOTE-This is my first fanfic, inspired by life experiences and the many fanfics I've read from all you experienced writers. Written December 30, 2002  
  
************************************************************************  
  
BETHESDA HOSPITAL  
  
BETHESDA, MARYLAND  
  
2200 HRS LOCAL  
  
Mac was pacing the waiting room of the hospital again, waiting for word on Harms condition. He had been in surgery for several hours and the waiting without a word was starting to worry her. Several times a nurse in surgical scrubs would come out of one door and hurry down the hall to go through another door. She was starting to think something had gone wrong and she would never have Harm alive again.  
  
"Mac". "Mac".   
  
She heard from behind her as she looked out the window, tears running down her face. She turned around to find the Admiral there, with a worried look on his face. Harm had become like a surrogate son to the Admiral these past few years, he was the best man at the wedding of Harm and Mac three years ago, and he knew if Harm didn't make it , Mac wouldn't want to go on without him.  
  
"Mac, why didn't you let me know right away that you had to rush Harm into surgery? I would have been here to help you through it, sooner".  
  
It was a delicate surgery, and one that Mac hoped would bring back the Harm she knew and loved all these last ten years. They fell in love right away in the Rose Garden of The White House, for which the Admiral liked to think he was responsible for.   
  
Mac couldn't say anything, she just stared out the window as she recalled the last year of their marriage and her life with the man she adored more than anything, and loved more than life itself.  
  
*****************************************FLASHBACK********************************  
  
It was a year ago last month that Harm got into an auto accident on his way home from Norfolk after interviewing a Lt. Harris in connection with an investigation he was working on. It was late but he wanted to get home to Mac for their anniversary.   
  
The road was dark and deserted, but every now and then he would see a car or truck. Suddenly, and without warning, a large rental moving van tried to pass Harms SUV.   
  
The driver of the moving van had been apparently drinking according to the police report. The police had been called by a passer by, who had apparently came across the accident that left Harm unconscious and in a coma for 4 days. His other injuries were a dislocated left shoulder and fractured left tibia. It was a serious head injury that left him in a deep coma.  
  
The driver escaped the accident without any serious injuries, and was being held and the local police department. He was unable to recall the details of the accident and his alcohol breath test was twice the legal limit.  
  
Harm would recover from his leg and shoulder injuries after a couple of months, but after Harm came out of his coma something seemed to be different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different, he was different.   
  
At first it was just small things, like Harm raising his voice to her for no reason, and then he started throwing things at home. This had been going on for several weeks and Mac was starting to become concerned that something was wrong with her husband, but when she approached Harm about it he would tell her he was stressed from being stuck at home all day, due to his injuries to his leg.   
  
It wasn't until he had been back to work a few days that Harm started to blow up at clients and started slamming his hands on the table in the courtroom that it finally got the attention of the Admiral.  
  
"Tiner, tell Colonel Mackenzie I want to see her right away"  
  
"Aye, Aye Sir"  
  
Tiner hurried through the bullpen till he came upon the office of Colonel Mackenzie and knocked on the door and waited for her to tell him to enter.  
  
"Enter" she said at the sound of his knock on the door.  
  
"Colonel, the Admiral would like to see you in his office right away"  
  
"Thank-you Tiner I will be right there"   
  
Mac put down the file in her hands and stood up to straighten her uniform, then proceeded to walk towards the Admirals office.   
  
As she approached the outer office, Tiner was sitting at his desk, "Go right in Ma'am the Admiral is expecting you", he said.  
  
Mac went in and stood at attention in front of the Admirals desk waiting for permission to ad ease from her CO.   
  
"Have a seat Colonel, I wanted to talk to you about the Commander" he said in a concerned tone.  
  
The Admiral looked at Mac and could see his concerned mirrored in her face.  
  
"Mac it has been brought to my attention , and not so pleasantly I might add, by Admiral Morris that the Commander has been..eh, shall we say a little high strung in the court room of late. What I would like to know is if there is something that I should know about "now", before it gets out of control."  
  
Mac started to shift in her chair and clinching her hands into a tight fist, both of which didn't go unnoticed by the Admiral. It was at this point he noticed tears fall on her olive colored cheek and decided she needed a friend to talk to, rather than a CO talking to her. AJ didn't like to interfere with the personal lives of the people in his command, but he felt close to the some of the people in his JAG family. Mac, Harm, Bud and Harriet were more like his children, and Little AJ was his namesake after all.  
  
"Tiner, I do not want to be disturbed by anyone except for the SecNav, or unless we're under terrorist attack". the Admiral ordered his yeoman. Tiner knew he was serious when he gave that sort of command.  
  
"Aye Aye Sir" replied the yeoman.  
  
AJ walked around to the front of his desk and sat in the chair beside her, reaching for her hand and holding it in a fatherly manner in his left hand, he patted her hand with his right one.   
  
"Mac tell me how I can help" he asked.  
  
"Sir, thank you for your concern but I can handle Harm by myself, you need not bother yourself about us."  
  
"Mac, I can see you need a friend to talk to , please let me help. You and Harm are more than just part of my staff, I hope you know that by now"  
  
"Yes Sir, and Thank you, but I don't know what to tell you"  
  
"How is Harm's temper at home Mac?" he asked in his quiet friendly tone.  
  
"Sir, Harm is ok at home".  
  
"Mac, this is me your talking to, and I know he isn't just like this at the office. Please Mac, talk to me, let your friends help you both".  
  
It was this that was her undoing and she burst into tears, and was comforted by the Admiral. After she had cried for several minutes she composed herself and regained her professional decorum.   
  
"Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to cry like a baby on your shoulder".  
  
"That's alright Mac, and please it's just us here, call me AJ if it helps for you to talk to me"  
  
"Sir, I have no idea what is wrong with Harm, it only been since his accident that he seems to be different, but I don't know why. They said he had no permanent injuries and that he would be good as new, and he seems to be walking fine and his shoulder hasn't bothered him at all. He has been having headaches every so often, but he says its only from the stress from being back at JAG, and playing catch up."  
  
"Mac, has he told his doctor about these headaches of his?"  
  
"No Sir. And he refuses to let me tell him either".  
  
"Mac, if he continues to have these headaches let me know. If he refuses to have them checked I will order him to or I will have him declared unfit for duty till he does."  
  
"Thank you sir", she replied with a little glimmer of hope on her face, she felt like a weight had been lifted and she was thankful for the friend she had in her CO.  
  
RABB RESIDENCE  
  
1900 HRS LOCAL  
  
That was the beginning of her nightmare as she referred to it, in the months that passed. Harm temper grew worse and his tantrums became more severe. The kind, loving, gentle man she married was now a mean, violent, and angry man. Mac had no idea how to help him, but she had vowed when she married him to loved him in sickness and in health, and love him she did.   
  
It was on a Sunday, Mac could remember the day exactly, it was one of the most frightening days of her life, the day she thought Harm had gone over the edge.   
  
Harm was getting ready to go to Leesburg to fly in his bi-plane, when he started to holler and scream at Mac for something. She had no idea what he was talking about, or what she could do to help him. She needed to do something fast but she didn't know what to do. Suddenly it came to her to call AJ. He would probably know what to do, he was after all a former SEAL and he could handle an irate sailor.  
  
Mac dialed the familiar number and after two rings he picked up the phone.  
  
"Cheggwidden"  
  
"Sir, its Mac"  
  
"Yes Mac how can I help you?"  
  
"Sir, it's Harm. Something is terribly wrong with him. He was going to fly Sarah today and all of a sudden he started yelling and throwing things. He has broken almost every dish and glass in the place, thrown papers everywhere, and turned over furniture. Sir I don't know what to do anymore." she confessed to her friend, with tears in her voice.  
  
"Ok Mac. Has Harm tried to hurt you at all?"   
  
"No Sir"  
  
"Well that's good. I will be there ASAP Mac. If he tries to hurt you leave the house, don't worry about him."  
  
"But Sir", was all she got out before she was interrupted by the Admiral.   
  
"Colonel, if the Commander tries to hurt you leave the house. That is an order Colonel"  
  
"Yes Sir, Aye Aye Sir"  
  
After she hung up from talking to the Admiral she stood in the doorway watching the stranger tearing up the living room, when all of a sudden Harm let out a deathly scream and putting his head into his hands he fell to his knees on the floor.   
  
Harm looked up at Mac standing frozen in the doorway, and with a childlike cry he reached out his hand and fell to the floor. Mac ran over to the man she loved lying helpless on the floor. She cradled Harm in her arms and stared up to the ceiling, she prayed for God to help her, and not for him to take her husband, they had just begun their life together, and they had a lot left to do together before Harm was called home to be with his Dad and Grandfather.  
  
  
  
It was at this point AJ came through the door and saw Mac and Harm on the floor. At once he called 911 for an ambulance, as he watched the couple on the floor.  
  
"Sarah, My sweet Sarah" Harm said in a tearful voice. "Don't cry Sarah, I love you. Don't ever forget that?". Harm turned his head away and saw the Admiral. "Sir, please take care of my Sarah." And that was all he said before he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
The ambulance made good time and were there in less than ten minutes. The EMT put Harm on the stretcher and strapped him down, before they left for the hospital. Mac insisted on going with Harm and the Admiral knew there was no way of talking her out of it when she was in her "marine mode" as Harm liked to refer to it.  
  
"Mac, I'll call Bud and Harriet and let them know what happened, then I will meet you at the hospital."  
  
"Sir, that is not necessary"  
  
"Colonel, I said I'll meet you at the hospital. After all, Harm asked me to take care of you for him, and I for one wouldn't want that pilot/lawyer husband of yours on my six because something happened to "his marine" while he trusted her in my hands".  
  
"Yes Sir, understood and Thank you Sir"  
  
"No thanks needed Sarah, friends remember?"  
  
The ride to the hospital was a blur to Mac as she stared at the face of her husband, she could she the pain and anguish in it even when he was unconsciousness. What had happened to him that made him such a tormented soul she said to herself. As she looked upon his face once more she took his hand in hers and begged him not to leave her. They still hadn't had the family he promised her and she knew he wouldn't break his promise to her.  
  
BETHESDA HOSPITAL   
  
BETHESDA, MARYLAND  
  
1945 HRS LOCAL  
  
Once they arrived to the hospital Harm was rushed to a cubicle with several doctors and nurses shouting orders and taking his vitals.   
  
"Mrs. Rabb?", called a nurse after what seemed liked hours to Mac.  
  
"Yes, I'm Mrs. Rabb. How is my husband?"  
  
"Mrs. Rabb. You can see your husband for a few minutes than the doctor would like to speak with you. Please follow me."  
  
When she entered Harms cubicle, she wasn't expecting what she saw. Harm was hooked to heart monitors, IV's and even oxygen.   
  
Immediately she ran to his bedside and placed a loving and tender kiss on his cheek. As she bent up she lovingly brushed a few strands of hair off his forehead. She took his hand in hers and brushed it along side her tearstained cheek.  
  
"Hey Flyboy, your going to be alright. Don't you go getting any ideas of leaving me, you hear me. We're not done yet, remember. You promised me a baby and you always keep your promises, remember."  
  
"Mrs. Rabb, I'm Capt. Hanover. I'm your husbands neurologist."  
  
"Capt. Hanover, what is wrong with Harm?"  
  
"Mr. Rabb seems to have a mass on his brain between the cerebrum and the diencephalons, a part which is referred to as the limbic system. This would be what is causing his emotional outbursts and quite possibly his headaches."  
  
"Is his condition operable doctor?"  
  
"Yes, but with all surgeries and especially brain surgery, it is quite dangerous."  
  
"Capt. Hanover. My husband is the bravest man I know, he never ran from a fight, or ran in the face of danger, and no damn surgery would scare him off either. When can you do it?"  
  
"As soon as I can get my surgical team together and we get in the OR. You can sit with him till we're ready for him. The nurse will bring you some consent forms for you to sign, while you wait."  
  
It only took one long hour to get the team together and then they came to prepare Harm for his surgery. It was at this point she had to leave and wait in the waiting room.  
  
The doctor had assured her that he would come and let her know how Harm was doing as soon as the surgery was over.   
  
*************************END OF FLASHBACK*******************************  
  
Mac was in the waiting room, staring out the window, remembering how much her and Harm had been through the past year, when she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"Mac.. Mac"  
  
She turned to see the Admiral standing there, and ran to his arms like a freighted child needing her father.  
  
"It was a tumor on his brain Sir. They said it was a dangerous procedure, but they are an experienced neurological team and I'm sure Harm will come back to me."  
  
The surgery lasted several hours, several long and stressed filled hours that left Mac nothing to do but pray that Harm was going to be alright. She had to keep telling herself that Harm would be alright.  
  
It was several minutes later that Capt. Hanover came through the doors to speak to her. He looked at her and she couldn't make out what to think.  
  
"Mr. Rabb made it through the surgery without any complications. The mass was exactly were we thought it was and was removed without any problems. Your husband is in recovery now and you can see him when we get him settled in ICU in about an hour or so."  
  
"Thank you doctor" she replied as she sat in a chair and let out the breath she had been holding."  
  
Harm was finally settled in ICU where they could keep a close watch on him till he recovered from the surgery and his senses about him returned. The doctors had anticipated about ten days in ICU would be about right, but once Harm came to and started to recover, he was in a private room only after seven days.  
  
The doctors were amazed at how fast Harm had bounced back from brain surgery and all agreed Harmon Rabb was one for the books, but Harm knew it was the love of his Sweet Sarah and the promise left unkept that brought about his speedy recovery.  
  
Mac had been by his side day and night, leaving only to shower and change and only when one of their friends were there to make sure Harm behaved himself.  
  
Finally, only after ten days after being rushed to the hospital he was finally going home. Going home to his wife, his soul mate, and love of his life, back to pick up his life and fulfill the promise he had made his wife six years ago.   
  
RABB RESIDENCE  
  
1800 HRS LOCAL  
  
Six weeks had passed since Harms return from the hospital and Mac couldn't have been happier. Her Flyboy was back to his old self and they were happier than before. Harm didn't remember much about the emotional roller coaster he had been on for the months before his surgery. He could sense he had hurt the person he loved most in all the world, and for that he was ashamed. And he vowed to make up for it.   
  
It was strange what a close brush with death, and facing losing everything you hold dear, can do for ones outlook on life, and help to put their priorities in order.  
  
With all the problems with Harm, Mac had not paid much attention to her own health. Harm and Mac finished eating their dinner and Mac was in the kitchen cleaning up their dishes, she had turned around to fast and became dizzy and fell to the floor. At the sound of the thump Harm yelled out his wife's name and ran into the kitchen to find Mac lying on the floor.  
  
"Sarah. Sarah. Wake up honey .Are you alright?"  
  
"Harm? What happened?" she asked as she came to.  
  
"You passed out honey, I'm taking you to the hospital."  
  
"Harm, no. Please." she begged  
  
"Sarah, you passed out for no reason. You have been so worried about me you have neglected yourself and I for one want to make sure there is nothing seriously wrong with you.  
  
Mac knew when Harm was in protective mode not to try to argue with him. As much as she hated the idea of sitting around the ER for no reason, she knew there was no changing the mind of her husband, and deep inside she kind of liked having her big, strong, protective sailor back again.  
  
BETHESDA HOSPITAL ER  
  
BETHESDA, MARYLAND  
  
200 HRS LOCAL  
  
The ER was actually on the slow side tonight and so they were seen right away, much to the surprise of both of them. Once the doctor came, Harm was sent to wait in the waiting room. Now it was his turn to pace the hospital floor.  
  
He wasn't waiting long before the nurse came in and took Harm to see his wife. When he got to the cubicle he was surprised to see his wife sitting up on the bed with a strange look on her face.   
  
"Sarah, what's wrong, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing sailor, I'll tell you when we get home."  
  
"What? When we get Home? No way Sarah, I want to know now, NOT later."  
  
"Harm nothing's wrong. We can wait till we get home."  
  
"Sarah, if I have to wait any longer I'll go crazy. Please what's wrong with you",  
  
"Harm, it's nothing. It's just.."  
  
"Just what Sarah, tell me please".  
  
"Harm will you calm down so I can tell you. It's just, well lets say your batting 100 on keeping all your promises, Flyboy."  
  
"What? Promises? What do you mean?"  
  
"Lets just say that you kept the promise you made to me six years ago."  
  
"Promise? Six years ago? BABY?..REALLY SARAH ? A BABY?"  
  
"Yes Harm. A baby. Our baby. The one you promised me six years ago.'  
  
Mac couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her husbands face, and the doctor was standing in the doorway laughing as well. He couldn't believe how some men could be so dense when their wife was trying to tell them about their impending fatherhood.  
  
"When Sarah? When is our baby due?"  
  
"In about seven and a half months Harm".  
  
************************************************************************  
  
And it was just seven months and a day that the promise made years before had finally come true. As Harm came into the room he saw a sight he would never forget. His family lying in the bed sound asleep. His new born child, a son, was lying in the arms of his sleeping mother. He was just lying there cooing. Like his daddy, he was content to be in her arms. Harm leaned over to place a kiss on his wife and son when she woke with a smile.  
  
"Hey sailor"  
  
"Hey Marine. Sarah he's perfect. You're perfect".  
  
"Hey sailor, I didn't do this by myself you know."  
  
"I know, but you did the important stuff. Rest now honey, I'll just sit here and look at our son."  
  
With a smile and a feeling of fulfillment she started to fall asleep, when she opened her eyes and looked at her husband once more and whispered, "Harm, promise me that as soon as we get home we can start on our sons baby sister."  
  
"Sure honey. I'll promise anything you want. Rest now."  
  
"I love you Flyboy"  
  
"I love you too Marine"  
  
The End 


End file.
